Brainy's Really Beard Story/Part 1
It is on a day when Empath's daughter Psycheliana was around 150 years old when her best friend Miracle was at work on a project that he didn't want anybody else to know about. Psycheliana was curious to find out what that project was, but she was very mindful not to read into Miracle's mind when he didn't want his mind to be read by anyone, not even her father Empath. So Psycheliana spent her days practicing her telekinetic abilities to strengthen them and herself in case she may need to defend the village from an attack. Libra found Psycheliana by the edge of the forest during her practice. Like her father Polaris Psyche, she was normally reserved and hardly reacted to anything in an emotional manner. Psycheliana was really working up a sweat as she leaped around and blasted the attack dummies that she had created for her practice sessions, avoiding being captured by them as best as she could. After the last dummy fell to the ground, Psycheliana landed on her feet and approached Libra, whom she noticed was standing there watching her the whole time. "That was a pretty good practice session, wasn't it, Libra?" Psycheliana asked. "Your skills rival those of your father and this one's father, but there is so much you still need to learn about how to discpline your abilities, Liana," Libra said dispassionately. "You think I'm too emotional when it smurfs to using my abilities," Psycheliana said. "But sometimes I feel that they smurf best when I'm not afraid to express how I feel when I'm in the heat of battle." "You must be careful not to let your emotions control you, or else you could be overcome in a battle situation that you may not be able to handle by yourself," Libra said. "I can count on you to smurf my back in those situations, can't I?" Psycheliana asked. "This one will not always be beside you in every situation, Liana," Libra said. "Besides, my father does not like the idea of this one even being in battles in the first place. Part of this one would seem to agree with him." "But part of you doesn't, that part of you that's still a Smurf," Psycheliana said. "You've got to smurf what seems best for you, not what your parents think is best for you. Otherwise, you're never going to be your own Smurf." "This one will try to keep that in mind," Libra said. "Anyway, you might want to check up on Miracle to see what he's working on in the laboratory, since this one senses that's what you're thinking about." "I shouldn't be smurfing too much upon his private business, but I appreciate your opinion nonetheless," Psycheliana said. "Maybe what he's working on is important for all Smurfs." "Tell Miracle that Libra sends him her greetings when you do encounter him, Liana," Libra said as she watched Psycheliana walk away from the training grounds. She came to where Miracle's own personal laboratory was located when she saw a flash of light through the windows and then some smoke coming out of the chimney. Psycheliana feared the worst has happened to Miracle until he came out through his door, looking very different from his normal appearance. "Liana, it works! The project I've been smurfing on works!" he exclaimed. "Your project works?" Psycheliana asked. "What were you working on? And why are you smurfing a beard?" "That is my project, Liana...it's called Instant Beard!" Miracle replied. "This would change how Smurfs would grow facial hair from now on. I just smurfed a bit of the formula on my face, and soon it grows to a full beard and moustache. Of course I had to trim it down a bit so I could smurf like Grandpa Smurf, but there you have it! What do you think?" Psycheliana just looked at Miracle with his new beard, unsure of what to say. "Well...at the very least you look different for a Smurf your age, Miracle," she said. "But how long does that smurf on your face?" "I haven't quite tested that out yet, Liana, but I'm hoping it should smurf on my face as long as the adult Smurfs have theirs," Miracle said. "Have you shown this to Uncle Brainy yet, Miracle?" Psycheliana asked. "Uh, no," Miracle answered. "Actually I was hoping to surprise him because I heard that he tried a similar formula back when I was just a baby Smurf and it just smurfed out of control when he tried it." "Maybe we should show him, just to see what he has to smurf about it," Psycheliana said. "Who knows, he might think it's a very smurfy thing to have." ----- Brainy was busy in his laboratory working on a project when he heard knocking on his door. He opened and found out that it was Psycheliana and Miracle, with Miracle looking a bit unrecognizable to Brainy. "Great Smurfness, who are you supposed to be?" Brainy asked. "Uncle Brainy, it's me, Miracle, with my new Instant Beard," Miracle answered. "Instant Beard? You mean you actually perfected it?" Brainy asked. "Of course I did, Uncle Brainy," Miracle said. "I found out how to keep the beard from resmurfing after it has been cut, so for now it smurfs like normal hair." "He's not smurfing a trick on me, Liana, is he?" Brainy asked. "I can definitely sense that this is Miracle, and this magic beard of his is real, Uncle Brainy," Psycheliana said. "Well, I for one couldn't be pleased to find that my student has succeeded his teacher in something that I couldn't figure out how to smurf for age since I first tried it when I was his age," Brainy said. "Miracle said something like that about you, Uncle Brainy," Psycheliana said. "Would you mind if we ask how it is you were smurfing up the idea of trying the Instant Beard growth formula back in the day?" "Excuse me for a moment while I put my experiment on hold, my little Smurfs," Brainy said. Then he raised his hands and said, "Die Jovis experimentum," and in an instant, everything in the laboratory froze in place as if it were suspended in time. "Well, that should smurf me enough time to tell you everything you need to know. Please, sit wherever you like." Miracle and Psycheliana both found seats in the laboratory, where they sat down to listen to Brainy's story. "Well, this story begins about a year or so after Miracle first smurfed into the village as a baby Smurf," Brainy said. "It's no secret that I have been admiring Papa Smurf since I was the first Smurf who was adopted by him from long ago, and that he smurfed great potential in me that I didn't smurf in myself at that age, being so enamored with books and education. The problem was that most Smurfs didn't smurf up to me as they did to Papa Smurf, and I was beginning to wonder why. Now remember, my children, parts of this story came from Narrator's recollections of the whole situation, so this is how things were..." ----- As Brainy began his story, Psycheliana and Miracle could see back in the day when their parent Smurfs were the same age as they were, and their Grandpa Smurf was a much younger Smurf, still vital and vigorous for someone in his 500s. This was a few years before Empath returned home for good from Psychelia, and on that day Brainy got up, feeling refreshed and ready for the day that was ahead of him. After he got himself cleaned and dressed, he went to the door of his house to find Clumsy already there meeting him. "Uh, hi there, Brainy," he greeted politely. "Good morning, Clumsy," Brainy said with a slight hint of displeasure. "I suppose you want to accompany me to breakfast as usual." "Well, what would breakfast be without my best friend to spend it with?" Clumsy said. "What would it be indeed," Brainy said. "Right now I need to find out if Papa Smurf would want to teach me anything today regarding my lessons in magic and sorcery." "I'd be happy to join you on your journey to Papa Smurf's house this morning, Brainy," Clumsy said, sounding eager. "Oh, fine," Brainy said with a slight groan. "Golly, this is going to be a really great morning we're smurfing together, just you and me smurfing to Papa Smurf together," Clumsy said. Brainy tried not to say anything about that. Sometimes he just really couldn't stand Clumsy always wanting to be around him all the time. Tapper and Duncan McSmurf met the two as they were walking together. "Smurf o' the morning to you, my fellow Brainy and Clumsy," Tapper pleasantly greeted. "So where the two of you smurfing off to together?" Duncan asked. "Well, Brainy's going to find out if Papa Smurf needs him today and...," Clumsy started to say. "The thing is, Papa Smurf might need the help of his faithful assistant on something he may be smurfing on today in his laboratory, and I was just going to visit him to see if he has anything planned for me today," Brainy said, interrupting Clumsy. "Oh, that," Tapper said. "From what I heard, Papa Smurf might be smurfing some personal errands today, so he's leaving Hefty in charge of the village for the time smurfing." "I don't know why Papa wouldn't choose me instead of that muscle-brained knucklehead for smurfing charge of anything, but I would love to smurf the chance of smurfing that one of these days," Duncan said. "Gosh, Duncan, I bet you would smurf a great leader of the village, don't you think, Brainy?" Clumsy said. "I suppose so, but Papa Smurf would need someone with wisdom and intelligence instead of just muscle to smurf things around here," Brainy said. "Well, we'll let you continue on your way to Papa Smurf's house, but we'll be around the village in case you need to smurf with either of us," Tapper said. "Have a smurfy day, laddies," Duncan said before the two of them walked away. "Gosh, you think Papa Smurf might not need you this morning, if what Tapper said is true?" Clumsy asked. "Let's just forget what either of them said and continue on, shall we?" Brainy said. Papa Smurf met Brainy and Clumsy just as the two of them reached his door. "Ah, just who I was expecting to come at this time," Papa Smurf said. "Papa Smurf, we heard from Tapper that you may be smurfing some personal errands today and that you would be smurfing Hefty in charge of things," Brainy said. "That's correct, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "We'll resume our lessons at another date, for right now I have to get myself measured by Tailor for a new suit, and I also have to get my beard smurfed by Barber, and a whole host of other things that are important for me to get done." "So you don't want me to smurf anything important for the village today?" Brainy asked, sounding a bit disappointed. "Just continue with your personal studies, for I know that you will smurf them into good practice when we smurf again for our lessons, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "Now Clumsy, I want you to make sure that Brainy has plenty of time to study, so I want you to make sure he doesn't get disturbed by anyone, not even by yourself. Do I make myself clear?" "Oh, yes, Papa Smurf, I can do that!" Clumsy said eagerly. "You want Clumsy to make sure that I have plenty of study time, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked. "I'm sure that I can trust the two of you to work together, since the both of you happen to be really good friends, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to smurf on with my business. I'll see the both of you later." Brainy looked downcast as he watched Papa Smurf walk away. "Yes, Papa Smurf," he muttered. ----- "And so I attended breakfast along with most of my fellow Smurfs, with Clumsy smurfing right alongside me as usual," Brainy said. "But frankly I didn't feel like I was in the mood for studying anything that day, for I already felt like I was studied out and was just smurfed on hold as usual, waiting for the day when Papa Smurf would even call me to smurf anything important for him." And as Brainy continued his story, Psycheliana and Miracle saw Brainy sitting at the breakfast table in the dining commons with his friend Clumsy, with Clumsy looking like he was so eager to be with Brainy that day and Brainy just looking like he would rather be doing anything but hanging around with Clumsy all day. Clumsy ate his breakfast without pausing for anything while Brainy just took his time, his mind focused on other things. Then Smurfette came along. "Hello there, boys," she politely greeted. "Mind if I smurf with you today for breakfast?" "Oh, gosh, Smurfette, you're more than welcome to smurf next to us," Clumsy said, sounding happy. "I thought you would normally be smurfing next to Tapper and Duncan, those two Smurfs you always seem to be friendly with," Brainy said. "I just thought you two could smurf the company today, that's all," Smurfette said as she sat down next to Clumsy. "What smurfs to be your problem today, Brainy?" "Oh, just Papa Smurf doesn't need me today to teach me anything about magic and sorcery because he has his personal errands to smurf today," Brainy said. "Yeah," Clumsy said. "Papa Smurf needs to smurf a new suit, and he needs to smurf his beard trimmed, and a few other things." "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Brainy," Smurfette said. "Maybe tomorrow he will smurf you the important lessons, and you'll be ready to smurf what he has to teach you." "But I feel ready now, Smurfette," Brainy said. "And besides all that, Hefty is smurfed in charge of running things in the village today, and I get smurfed aside because I need to smurf my time of study. Why is it always Hefty and not me in charge of smurfing over the entire village?" "Probably because Hefty is concerned with making sure things smurf smoothly around the village, and doesn't have the time to smurf anyone what he thinks are 'important morals' to smurf like you do," Smurfette responded. "Gosh, Brainy, I never even thought of that when it smurfs to Hefty," Clumsy said. "Of course you don't, Clumsy," Brainy said. "None of the other Smurfs ever think that my morals are even important enough to hear, especially when I smurf through all the trouble of smurfing them myself." "But everybody listens to Papa Smurf smurfing his morals, and nobody complains about that," Clumsy said. "Too true, Clumsy," Brainy said. "Papa Smurf has smurfed a lot of things for this village that deserves everybody's respect, Brainy, including me," Smurfette said. "I have yet to smurf anything from you that isn't the same old thing that we smurf from you every day for smurfs on end." "But what about the time that I helped smurf home the food that Bigmouth the ogre had stolen from our village some years ago?" Brainy asked. "Yeah, what about that time?" Clumsy said. "That was one of the few times you ever smurfed anything good, Brainy," Smurfette said. "But there's still hope for you. I'm not yet convinced that you'll never change for anything in the world." "Gosh, what about me, Smurfette?" Clumsy asked. Smurfette giggled slightly. "I'm sure that someday you'll be known as Graceful Smurf and not Clumsy Smurf. Until then, however, I'm still going to be real careful around you." "Wow, imagine that...I could someday be called Graceful Smurf!" Clumsy said, sounding so excited that he accidentally smacked both Smurfette and Brainy with the back of his hands when he raised his arms. "Oops...sorry about that," he meekly said afterward. ----- Psycheliana and Miracle both giggled. "I guess Uncle Clumsy still couldn't control his hands whenever he got that excited, Brainy," Miracle said. "He's gotten better over the years, but he's still the same Clumsy Smurf that he's been before we were born, Miracle," Psycheliana said. "Anyway, after breakfast, I tried to offer my wisdom and reasoning to any Smurf who I thought needed to hear my opinion about various things, and I got smurfed away consistently throughout the day," Brainy said. "It got so infuriating that I decided to just walk out into the forest with Clumsy smurfing along so that I could vent my feelings without hurting anybody else." And as Brainy continued his story, Psycheliana and Miracle saw Brainy and Clumsy both walking out into the forest together, with Clumsy trailing along behind Brainy while Brainy walked ahead, consumed in his thoughts. "I don't understand it, Clumsy," Brainy finally said after a while of silence. "I read the same books as Papa Smurf, I have the same deep thoughts as Papa Smurf, I'm certainly as smart as Papa Smurf." They soon came across a stream in their path, which Brainy hopped over effortlessly. "See, Clumsy, I'm just as agile as Papa Smurf." Clumsy tried to hop across the stream, only to fall into the water and be pulled up onto the other side by Brainy. "I'm even younger than Papa Smurf. So I ask you, Clumsy, what am I doing wrong?" "Oh, gosh, Brainy, I don't know," Clumsy said as the two of them walked further ahead. "Of course you don't know, Clumsy!" Brainy shouted, suddenly stopping. "If I don't know, then how could you possibly know? But there's one thing I do know...everybody listens to Papa Smurf, and nobody ever listens to me!" "Uh, I'm sorry, Brainy," Clumsy said. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I mean, hardly anybody listens to me at all." "It's not your fault, Clumsy," Brainy said. "You're just smurfing what you can with what you were born with, and I'm trying to smurf what I can with what I'm born with. I can't help being blessed with the greatest brain among the Smurfs my age, and you can't help not smurfing the same blessing." "But what are you going to do to get the other Smurfs to listen to you?" Clumsy asked. "I really wish I knew, Clumsy," Brainy said, sounding frustrated. "But I swear that one of these days those Smurfs are going to listen to me, and I won't be smurfed away just because of who I am among my fellow Smurfs." Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Brainy's Really Beard Story chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles